Rakothûrz
Rakothûrz is a sly and cunning rather large Ronk-Hai, who grew up in another clan before he came to tag along and later join in with clan Okup Shakamb. His previous clan originated life in the dark abyss and pits of Ronk'Burzum, among so many other sprawling ronk-hai clans. They lived in the darkness, expanded in tunnels and caves under the mountain until they one day were ordered to deploy on the surface, due to the fact that the pits were more than filled. Looking forward to improving themselves to their Overlord the All-mighty Olog Maugoth Thul'Gorqq, the Troll King who reigned surpreme in this area, and of course the All-Father Gorrum. Back when the clan journeyed out, Rakothûrz was then known as Zhar'Karzik, who did as he always did: he followed along, serving under the larger orcs intended on surviving and gaining whatever his filthy hands could claim without others noticing and making himself useful. One of these larger orcs were Groc, a loyal longtime serving somewhat to be trusted, large boulder of an armored orc, who had been to the surface before. As any orc of the deeps having spent his entire life in the darkness, Zhar'Karzik wasn't sure what this conquest to the surface would mean, he had only heard tales, grim ones yet filled with opportunities to be gained and he would seize them when the time was right. He did know though that it would be profitable to be as adaptable to a new life as he thought himself to be. For the time being he would widen his knowledge and skills, meanwhile sucking up to Groc, who had seemingly found a liking in the orc of the pit. An advantage due to Groc having been given the honor to be one of the commanders in charge of the clans, which had been sent out. Later in his life, lone and having found a liking in the life on the surface yet still despising the sun, the Ronk-hai made yet another journey to a new region outside Thul'Gorqq's territory. Crossing swamp, forest and mostly sticking to the mountains and seeking to gain himself a name, he came to Balt'Tok, the Mudland. Where he had heard clan of Okup Shakamb ruled. Here he had traveled seeking the knowledge, support, potential allies and primarily the presence of two mighty orcs, who he felt could play a role in his growth of experience and improving his life as an orc: The first being the powerful, crazed and wise ''Prophet'''' of Gorrum'' Trod, and secondly to feed his curiousity of the remarkable tales about [[Kashmar|Kashmar, The Well Fed]], the biggest and strongest Ronk-Hai ever said to live. Having been stripped off his name and previous titles, the orc once known as Zhar'Karzik had to start over, he was nothing, the lowest of the lowest orc among the Fauthugal ranked. Having only been somewhat accepted due to proving himself more useful alive than as food, he begun the journey of gaining ground and respect among the named and other contesting nameless orcs. It wouldn't be easy, but with the luck of the current Durba being of his own kin and hopefully remaining so for a while, his heritage as a shaman, as well seeing himself as more experienced and knowledgeable to some extend, he would one day claim himself a new name and title within the clan of Okup Shakamb. And so he did on a memorable and bloody night, becoming Rakothûrz! As a Ronk-Hai he takes an honor in his kin's traditions and carries a load of loot. Something which is often to his own disadvantage, yet at other times a true gift. Having worked as a scribe he is able to both read and write the common orc language to an extend, aswell as puzzle in figuring with the languages of the other lower races of men, elves and dwarves. He also got understanding for crafting and reading maps, along with picking up objects and shiny loot that the other orcs often persuade him with threats to displeased hand over. Being a collector of things and trading makes this a sort of weakness to his otherwise scheming mind. He is an uncanny and weird-looking orc in appearance, part of that looks is provided with all his trinkets and trophies attached to his ragged clothing and armor. Ears, face and other places are pierced with small pieces of wood, but no one really knows why. His darkbrown skin often stinks of the blood from his enemies, adding to a superstition in his sanity and abilities. This feature is due to the fact that this mystic of an orc is a shaman of blood, a so-called gijak vosh, a blood head. This status is symbolized with the markings on his head. Being aware of gaining experience and alliances is his key to surviving, he is part of a band of orcs of Okup, who's known to also joins forces with another clan, the clan Rungal Kridash, who lives in a territory further to the south. He has a respect for dwarves, but none the less hates them and furthermore loves killing them off. He enjoys hunting, to show off his trinkets and share a story about how he's been serving under other mighty orcs. Having gained in size over the years, he have recently realized he can begin to push others around as well. Though at times he fails to see the limits and have to be put back in his place. Within Okup he have tried to form a band of his own kin, both in order to support himself and others in gaining respect from Kashmar. It is only recently with the arrival of a newly surfaced Ronk'Burzum crawler named Gâdhûp that this have seemed to raise in strength